Talk:Downloadable Content
Ermac? I thought that Ermac's Klassic Skin was only obtainable by buying the Tournament/ Kollector's edition of MK9 (2011) -Sub-Erstryktile4 He is only obtainable that way... (at the moment) But I pre ordered my copy from Amazon so I get Klassic Reptile! Woohoo! --Byakuya600 02:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Cyborgs The Klassic version of Cyrax and Sektor look awesome. I can't wait for those. I wonder if they will make a Klassic version of Cyber Sub-Zero? It'd just be a blue version of Cyrax and Sektor, but it would still be kind of cool in a way. -Rm2kking 23:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Doubt it. He was never in a Klassic form, so he really can't have a Klassic...in a way, this new costume is his "Klassic" if they update it. --Azeruth 23:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I know. It'd be more of a "what if" Klassic costume. And anyway it would just kind of look like Smoke, since he was kind of bluish. Either way, I'm still excited about the Klassic cyborgs. -Rm2kking 23:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Smoke could probably get a Klassic cyborg costume. --Azeruth 23:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well you cant neccesarly count Cyber Sub-Zero out because a long time ago he was a glitch called Hydro , which was a blue Sektor or Cyrax and it would be cool for a cyber Smoke 21:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak :Hey for no reason here is a vid http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmEdRZia7OU&feature=channel_video_title 21:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak No MK3 ninjas? Ermac wasn't even in MK1 (well, he was rumored, but we all know he wasn't actually there), so why isn't he in an updated MK3-style outfit? I think it would be damn cool to see some of these characters in MK3 garb. Imagine unmasked MK3 renegade Sub-Zero as an outfit! Of course this does not happen in the altered timeline, but it would still be a cool outfit to have. -Rm2kking 23:10, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ermac has a Klassic, I think that's as far as they want to take making ninjas looking similar again. I think they want them all to have their own look. --Azeruth 23:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : :Which is why I wonder why all the Klassic ninjas are just color swaps. If some looked MK3 era, then they wouldn't look so simmilar. -Rm2kking 23:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) : :They gave Ermac an MK1 outfit due to the whole glitch that happened as a reference to that... MKvsKI 04:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI Smoke and Noob? Is there a Klassic costume for them i saw in a secret battle of Smoke and Noob in there costumes but are they playable? or can we dlc of get them from pre ordering something like that. Scorp zero 08:06, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I will upload it ;) Tahitia 08:09, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tahitia, you idiot.. NO FAN ART IS ALLOWED ON THE WIKI. --Byakuya600 09:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Byakuya600, you're too stupid! Mileena is NO FAN ART! Tahitia 09:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) LOL! You moron! I never said Mileena is fan-art, you added fan-art of Smoke and Noob like it's nothing. You sir, are an idiot. And atleast have the damn decency to sign you're Talk Posts. --Byakuya600 09:27, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Tahitia, you really are fucking stupid. Mileena is no fan art, that is true... But this section is about Smoke and Noob? How do you think now? And next time Tahitia, sign your posts. Alta1r 21:56, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Tahitia never signed his posts, that's one of the reasons he got a small ban. --Azeruth 22:00, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sonya When I saw that Ed Boon was making Klassic costumes for different characters and that Scorpion and Sub-Zero had thier Klassic fatalities, I thought Why not give Sonya her Klassic with her Klassic fatality? After all, we've haven't seen her Kiss of Death fatlity in a while. Just a thought, that's all. Tremorfan94 21:49 May 12, 2011 First of all: SIGN YOUR POSTS, FFS! Second: Would be a decent idea. Alta1r 21:58, May 12, 2011 (UTC) 1. I DID sign my post! >: ( (right after that's all.) 2. What does FFS mean? 3. Thank You! :) Tremorfan94 23:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC)!! (see it now?) :FFS is sort for an expletive saying, "For F**ks Sake" --Azeruth 23:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Jade's outfit I bought MK the movie on Blu Ray and there is nothing on or in it that says anything about Jade's Klassic outfit. Anyone know why or can tell me where to look? -Rm2kking 04:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC) The voucher should be in the DVD Box. --ByakuyaTALK 15:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) It's not. -Rm2kking 04:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :Weird, try sending an e-mail to the company or something? --Azeruth 04:42, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : ::I know, right? Did anyone else buy the movie on Blu-ray? -Rm2kking 04:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) DLC is that date real!? ' ' ' ' 14:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) No. But i said it as on the tweet it said "2 weeks notice" 17:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) From Boon's Twitter he said one big DLC package or all Klassics and Fatalities that were retailer exclusive: Status --Azeruth 18:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) TRAILER!!! They came out with the trailer. HURRAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! Sub-Erstryktile4 19:45, May 27, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECe5eMO6fWw $5 isn't that bad. Not sure if I'll get them though. I barely use Alternate Costumes in general. --Azeruth 19:48, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I wish you were able to get them seperately, because I don't really like Jade and Scorpion. :/ Sub-Erstryktile4 19:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :I can't tell if Sub-Zero turning into a gray ninja during Toasty is supposed to be a hint of Klassic Smoke coming out, or just a glitch. Knowing MK it's probably a hint. --Azeruth 21:09, May 27, 2011 (UTC) : : :I hope it's a hint, because Smoke's awesome! Sub-Erstryktile4 21:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like a glich to me. Tremorfan94 22:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Wow $5.00 not bad im so gettin it 22:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Klassic Fatalities Is it POSSIBLE for Ermac/Kitana/Mileena/Jade/Cyrax/Sektor to have a dlc fatality made after the dlc Pack is released in June 7th in your opinion. Ddill 00:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Most likely 16:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Klassic Smoke I added a picture of SubZero turning into Smoke in the new trailer. Im new to the wiki so im just wondering if that was cool?Cthulhu! 02:22, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, took it out. See the above discussion. --Azeruth 02:35, May 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Oh i see, okay. I thought it was like a hidden secret or something. 03:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Secret or Glitch ? Im pretty sure everyone saw smoke at the end when scorpion completly TOASIED sub-zero and he turned into smoke at the very last second . Well does this mean hidden secret smoke inside the pack when you download it or was it just a simple glitch I seriously didnt know so I wanted to ask . 23:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak I thought the same thing but it's just a bug they didnt fix it happens with all klassics with scorpion's toasty. ~~Wasp~~ Read the discussion TRAILER!!! --Azeruth 23:37, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok that explains it thanks and sorry but I DIDNT know their was a disscusion trailer !!!!!! 00:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Klassic Cyborg Fatalities ? I was just wondering if there goin to give klassic fatalities to Cyrax and Sektor . P.S cant wait to see some one perform a babaylity on them it will pretty funny / cool . 17:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak COMPACTORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! ' ' ' ' 17:23, June 1, 2011 (UTC) YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! DONT FORGET ABOUT SELF-DESTRUCT BY CYRAX 17:53, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak F*CK YEAH! THE ORIGINAL FTW! ' ' ' ' 17:58, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Any more Klassics ? So far we have only given klassic costumes to ninjas and cyborgs , what about all the other characters or are they all ready considered klassic because Boon "toned everyone down" . 21:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak I'm sure they'll release a second pack, with the cyborgs and more. --ByakuyaTALK 06:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I hope an MK3 pack is released. I miss Turk suits T_T 12:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Have they come out asking before reverting. 19:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) no-- 21:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes they have came out, I already bought them at the game marketplace an Xbox LIVE. Sub-Erstryktile4 21:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) But what about the PS3? I have no idea how to find it. Smudger, Mao-Wep! 22:52, June 7, 2011 (UTC)